1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to suction cups for holding objects, and more particularly to a suction cup with a removable tack for holding objects such as signs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years businesses have been hanging signs using thumb tacks and suction cups. It is quite common to provide a suction cup with a tack that is pressed into the top of the suction cup. In my U.S. Design Pat. No. 311,933 I disclose one such suction cup and tack sign holder. This type of sign holder has become popular among the owners of retail establishments and particularly fast food chains for hanging signs in their windows. In many fast food restaurants there are booths or tables near windows on which signs have been held using suction cup with tack type holders. Oftentimes these signs are within easy reach of patrons. Some customers, particularly children, have pulled the signs causing the sign to tear or the tack to pop out of the suction cup. Other children have attempted to pull the tack from the suction cup. Some tacks used with suction cups have a sharp metal tip which could injure one who steps on it or otherwise presses his body against it. For this reason tacks used with suction cups have a blunt plastic tip that fits into a longitudinal bore in the neck of the suction cup. Because even blunt tacks are small they also pose a potential risk to small children who may put them in their mouths and swallow them. Thus, there is a need for a suction cup and tack combination in which the tack is difficult to remove by children. However, since the product is intended for reuse with different signs, it should not be unduly difficult for an adult to remove the tack from the suction cup.
There is also a need for a suction cup and tack type sign holder which more firmly grips the sign being held. Such a device would make it more difficult for children to tear the sign away from the holder. If this device is used it would also be less likely that a strong breeze would tear the sign away from its holder.